Templat:LINEWebtoon
; | titlestyle = color:white; | liststyle = border:0px none; font-size:93%; padding-left:4px; | groupstyle = color: white; ; font-size:93%; width:auto; | style = color: white; background-color: #333; border:3px groove #0000FF; width:100%; | abovestyle = color: white; font-size: 90%; | above = | state = autocollapse | group1 = [[:Category:Drama| ]] | list1 = ; | group1 = [[:Category:Naver| ]] | list1 = The Secret of Angel • LOOKISM • MAMAMAAF • Summer Breeze • Money and the Power • Girl's World • Kawan Kelam • Demi 5kg • Knitting Room • GET BACK • God of Bath • Be My Father • About Death • My Heart Is Beating • WHATEVER • Golden Spoon • Summer Miracle • Dr. Frost • Girls of the Wild's • SAVE ME • Your Letter | group2 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Indonesia| ]] | list2 = My Unknown Husband • KOSAN 95! • Mistake • We Are Pharmacists • ULTRA SMASH!! • Si Unis • Friends • CODE HELIX • Sayonara, Manga • 90 Days • Shofia: Fashion Investigation • SARIMIN • The Lost Harmony • GOOD/BAD FORTUNE • Ghost's Dilemma • Curious Date • Out of Batteries • Ojek Story • 304th Study Room • Trickster • Heroine • Bingkai Titik • Drakocong • Kolak • BLUE | group3 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Thailand| ]] | list3 = Young Mom | group4 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Taiwan| ]] | list4 = Switched Girls }} | group2 = [[:Category:Fantasy| ]] | list2 = ; | group1 = [[:Category:Naver| ]] | list1 = Nan Yak • Tower of God • Troll Trap • DICE • The Gamer • Magical Change • Shadow • Star Wars • Return My School Life • NANO LIST • ALPHA • Noblesse • Noblesse spin-off • 3cm Hunter | group2 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Indonesia| ]] | list2 = Virgo and the Sparklings • Aegis Orta • Born from Death • Deadly 7 Inside Me • Nusantara Droid War • 9 Lives • Dandelion Repose • Secret of Aura • The Chosen • Mantradeva • 7 Wonders • Dreamscape • Super Santai • Be A Poem • Super Santai: Operasi Ramadhan • In A Dream • Love Warp • Recycle | group3 = [[:Kategori:Riddibooks| ]] | list3 = Suddenly, I Became a Princess }} | group3 = [[:Category:Comedy| ]] | list3 = ; | group1 = [[:Category:Naver| ]] | list1 = Brothers and Sisters • Lazy Dogs • Just for Flat Jokes • 10th Dimension Boys • A Simple Thinking About Bloodtype • Family Over Flower • Prince of Prince • Brotherhood • New Normal: Class 8 • Uga Uga | group2 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Indonesia| ]] | list2 = Just Friends • Terlalu Cantik • Jangan Baca Webtoon Ini! • Si Ocong • Kecoa dan Dendam • Si Udin • The Girls are Monster • Sepulang Sekolah • Romance Punch • Masdimboy • No Homo • Komik Faktap • GHOSTY's COMIC • Soekirman • Soekirman: Ramadhan di Kampung Halaman • Si Juki : Kisah Kusut Dunia Dongeng • Piraku x Piraku • Nostalgia Ramadhan Si Juki Kecil • Si Juki: LIKA LIKU ANAK KOS • Tahilalats • Nostalgia Ramadhan Si Juki Kecil Season 2 • Terlalu Tampan }} | group4 = [[:Category:Action| ]] | list4 = ; | group1 = [[:Category:Naver| ]] | list1 = WEAK HERO • Study Group • The God of High School • Reawaken Man • Top Corner • The Era of Overman • HIVE • Minus Hand • THE BOSS }} | group5 = [[:Category:Slice of Life| ]] | list5 = ; | group1 = [[:Category:Naver| ]] | list1 = Lazy Cooking • Smile Brush • Smile Brush: My Old Pictures • My Kitty and Old Dog | group2 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Indonesia| ]] | list2 = Boyfriends • Ngopi, yuk! • Dulu Gwe(n) Pernah • Next Door Country • Warung • SMAS'D • Dracko Diary • Jajan Squad • Serba Salah • GO-CEK • Lucunya Hidup Ini • The Normies • Sekar X Popular • Pak Guru Inyong • Webtoon Ramadhan 2017 • Kisah Usil Si Juki Kecil • Kurma • Hari Berarti • Sekotengs }} | group6 = [[:Category:Romance| ]] | list6 = ; | group1 = [[:Category:Naver| ]] | list1 = My Oppa is an Idol • Wendy the Florist • My Anti-Fan! • Deadline is Coming • My Bad Boyfriend • Malaikat Maut Tampan • Romantic Palette • SELEBGRAM • Make-Up Man • Aku...ratu?! • Cewekku Galak • CEO's Top Secret • It's Mine • Cupid's App • Take Me • Swimming Class for Mermaid • A Good Day to be a Dog • Love Revolution • Oh, My Devil! • Seventeen • LUCKY ROMANCE • Winter Woods • WE JUST BROKE UP • Surrounded by Them • For the Sake of Sita • Ho! • Yumi's Cells • 2D Boyfriends • Only You Don't Know • Perfect Honeymoon • Orange Marmalade • unTouchable • unTouchable • My Ghost Roomie • Cheese in the Trap • Honey Honey Wedding • Oh! Holy • Ghost's Wife • HANA HARU • I am Gangnam Beauty • Super Secret • Spirit Fingers | group2 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Indonesia| ]] | list2 = Pasutri Gaje • iMarried • CHANGE • Eggnoid • Infinite Sky • Wonderwall • Notice Me • Flawless • Sidney I'm in Love • Her Weird Hobby • Zona Maya • Tweening • OCEAN MEMORIES • Whisper of Hope • Rumor Has It • Alice • moments • [[CLOSER]] • LARAS(S)HATI • Terlambat Jatuh Cinta • GOMBALAN GOCENG • My Pre-Wedding • Sweet EscapE • Matahari 1/2 Lingkar | group3 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Thailand| ]] | list3 = Take My Money | group4 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Global| ]] | list4 = Siren's Lament • I Love Yoo • Ecstasy Hearts | group5 = [[:Kategori:LINE Manga| ]] | list5 = Choco Latte • Love Doesn't Talk • You and I }} | group7 = [[:Category:Horror| ]] | list7 = ; | group1 = [[:Category:Naver| ]] | list1 = Killstagram • PIGPEN • DEAD LIFE • Sweet Home • MANGSA • Vending Machine of Death • The Infectee • Ghost Teller • Cinema of Darkness • School Attack • Friday: Forbidden Tales • The Cliff • Haunted Station • GUDANG CERITA HORROR: KOLEKSI MIMPI-MIMPI BURUK | group2 = [[:Kategori:LINE Webtoon Indonesia| ]] | list2 = Creep In • GLOOMY SUNDAY • Riot_404 • DARK SPIRITS }} | group8 = [[:Kategori:Webnovel| ]] | list8 = ; | group1 = [[:Category:Naver| ]] | list1 = }} }}